A Year & a Day in the Life of Legolas Thranduilion
by TheKeeperOfMythAndLegend
Summary: A fanfiction on Legolas Greenleaf's life throughout a year and a day hopefully humourous no slashes but may include some elf tourture rated K  for now. Chapter 17 up!
1. December 31,3999

**Disclaimer- I do not own lord of the rings but I will be borrowing them for a year and a day.**

**Summary- An entire year and a day in the life of the crown prince of Mirkwood, Legolas Greenleaf!**

**This is meant to be a random and pointless new year's resolution. To write something for Fan Fiction every day for a whole year and a day! Wish me luck!**

**December 31, 3999 Last day of the Third Age- New Years Eve**

Dear Diary first of all you are a journal because a diary is for elleth's. Second ada says that I have to write in you for a full year but I'm starting today so a year and a day.

Here's what happened so far; I went hunting with Aragorn, Elladan, and Elohir we didn't catch anything but we ran into some orcs thanks to Aragorn's singing Valar he's bad! I wonder if his New Year's resolution includes singing lessons.

We got away from the orcs almost unscathed but Elladan got shot with a poisoned arrow. I don't know why Lord Elrond was so upset it isn't like he didn't have another son. Also I am currently hiding from ada because of fore mentioned situation. I must learn to not say those things around all powerful elven lords. Like that will ever change.

Oh well I must be going it's time for the New Year's banquet and ball to start and ada's determined to have me betrothed before year's end my ada's fond of wishful thinking but I hope not to be duped by any Mary-sues' that is one of my new year's resolution.

Hope you will have an orc free new year; Legolas Thranduilion

**Awful I know but will hopefully get better as the year progresses. Have a happy new year and feel free to R&R I have internet cookies. Also if you find any grammar mistakes I am at home and my beta is in Georgia and I do not have time to email this to her but it will be edited ASAP. Please feel free to offer ideas. Bye ****!**


	2. January 1,4000

**Disclaimer- See first entry**

**Glitterthorn- **I and the comma button are not on good term, but I will become friends with it I promise. Thank you for the review it makes me very happy . Here's your choco chip internet cookie. Enjoy!

**January 1, 4000 First day of the Fourth Age**

Hello journal, the ball and banquet was very good there were plenty of pretty elleths, marvelous wine, and I'm not betrothed. The only thing that would have made it better was that if Elladan had been totally unconscious when I had made the comment to Lord Elrond about having another son.

So earlier today I had made Elladan a batch of oatmeal cookies as a peace offering. What happened is that now I have several bruises, and am not allowed in the kitchen without supervision. But on the bright side Elladan did like the cookies.

Unfortunately ada was not amused about the destruction of the kitchen, so I am currently hiding underneath my bed with my wooden sword because my long knives had been confiscated the other day because of something about one of the guards rose bushes. In my defense I swear I heard an orc in them.

Since I have nothing else to do I will write down a list of my resolutions for this year.

Not to die

To get my long knives back

To not have to go on another quest to destroy anything

Get Aragorn singing lessons if Arwen doesn't

Get a better hiding place

Not to go in a cave or anywhere underground with Aragorn

Avoid fangirls, Mary-sues, orcs, and Elladan for now

To not die because of orcs

To not die because of Aragorn's stupidity

And to always have carrots whenever I see Arod

That's all for now have a ….. Wait! I hear ada got to go. Bye!

**Wow that kinda sucked. Oh well hoped you liked it anyway. I used commas! Please feel free to R&R , if you do I will give you a nice and gooey choco chip internet cookie. Bye!**


	3. January 2,4000

**Disclaimer-We all know that I don't own anything Tolkien related, so why do I have to do this?**

**Glitterthorn- **I am a she and yes now me and the comma button are getting along fine we… Ouch**! #?*!%/~** It bit me! Die! Die! Die! Like I said were getting along just swimmingly. I will try to make long chapters but some might be really short, sorry.

**January 2, 4000**

Hello journal, hmmm maybe I should give you a name, like bob the journal! Well anyway, I am currently in the middle of packing to go to Rivendell on ada's orders, something about me destroying something before the shadow does. I wonder what he meant by that. Oh well, now I can have fun with the twins and Aragorn, if he's not busy in Gondor that is.

Well here's what I have done so far. I've had target practice; I'm still surprised that Glorfindel hasn't figured out it was me who accidentally hit Asfaloth with an arrow, good thing it was blunted otherwise both me and the horse would be dead.

I embarrassed ada in front of some people of Rohan, by being chased around by Glorfindel's enraged pony for hitting him with the fore mentioned training arrow.

I embarrassed ada again for jumping out a window to escape the cook (who has not forgiven me for the destruction of the kitchen as of yet) and landing on Eomer, who in my defense was not at all angry at me but was happy to see me, but as soon as Eomer was out of hearing range ada firmly but silently told me to begin packing for Rivendell. And that is what has happened so far today.

Before I go I'm sure that ada will give me his usual lecture about how me getting killed or captured by anything is unpleasant for anyone who is involved, not to talk to strangers, and don't listen to Aragorn, Elladan, and Elorhir.

Well all done here. Bye!

**Well that was fun sorry about the randomness my mom had me doing stuff all day. Please vote on what Legolas should name his journal, and R&R I'll give you internet Snickerdoodle cookies made by my mom I just had some they were awesome! Peace out peoples!**


	4. January 3,4000

**Happy B-day to J.R.R. Tolkien the one who started it all, without you I would have never been able to write this fanfiction and obsess over Legolas. **

**Disclaimer- I own a dog, a jacket, and a packet of sour patch kids. I do not own Lord of the Rings.**

**Whaa! School tomorrow how did I waste my vacation? Oh yeah I went on fanfiction, now I feel better. Oh wait I missed all of my exams and homework! Whaa! But don't fear I can write during early time and lunch!**

**Iluriel Vire****- **Thank you for the suggestion I will keep it in mind if no one else says anything. Here's an internet cookie for being the first to suggest something! Mmmmmm Chocolate!

**Indilwen- **Thanks for the idea it was really funny. Can you have internet brownies?

**January 3, 4000**

Well journal, one of my resolutions was broken, around mid-day I was captured by a clan of rabid fangirls.

Here's what happened, I had started out to Rivendell around eight o'clock it was a nice day still some shadow around the edges of the forest, but nice. Arod was in need of a rest so we stopped by a nice cool stream, and I let him loose to graze.

That was a big mistake as soon as I let him go the traitorous horse turned tail back to the palace! I quickly pulled out my twin knives (yes I got them back but ada doesn't know as of yet) expecting a spider or something equally frightening. I whirled at a sudden sound in the bushes to come face to face with about fifteen maidens of various ages and species. They each held a photograph of me with my bow drawn covered with glitter and pink hearts.

The leader of the group was an elleth with emerald eyes and jet black hair and tanned skin (**me in fangirl form! Legolas *twitch* Legolas). **She was terrifying; turning to her clan she ordered them to tie me up. They used extra strength silly string, and chains of hair ties it would have been funny except for the fact that it prevented me from moving.

They dragged me into a cave filled with pink and purple wall paper much to my horror, and gave me the dreaded Pepsi® poison (**I hate Pepsi**).

Journal I feel a little weak right now, wait a fangirl is coming! Noooooooo! Don't take my journal….* Passes out cause of Pepsi*

Fangirls- * circling Legolas* Legolas. Legolas. Legolas….

**Poor Legolas what will the fangirls do to him? Will he escape? Find out tomorrow. R&R and get a pony and a cookie for free!* plus the $5000 shipping and handling fee*****Bye**

**P.S. - Sorry Glitterthorn if there is not enough commas I had to write fast my mom had me up and about.**


	5. January 4,4000

**Hi everybody I am at school right now! Thank goodness for media aide's otherwise this would be a very short chapter. **

**Disclaimer- Me no own ='(**

**Glitterthorn- **Thanks for the great advice as always and I'm glad you liked it. Here's your pony and cookie =p

**January 4,4000**

Journal I got you back, and without a single piece of glitter on you! At least your ok, I endured the worst torture ever invented by fangirldom, the Makeover!

When I had regained consciousness, the fangirls were arguing about which was better avocado or egg whites, until the leader said that they could use both. I was using the lapse of attention to try to crawl away, but was unfortunately discovered by a human fangirl.

Then the unspeakable happened. They tied me up in a salon chair! They painted my nails with bright red polish and put the dreaded extra strength second coat on them! Next was my hair, they washed it with strawberry scented shampoo and raspberry conditioner. After they finished washing it they put my hair in extra large industrial rollers, and then sprayed it with mousse! The only good part was the egg white and avocado facial, which was very relaxing and cleansed my pores, so now my skin is silky smooth. Never let Ro', Dan, or Estle know I said that they'll hold it over me forever.

Besides the facial the only good thing was that none of the fangirls have done anything really drastic, but I did hear two of them saying something about Elladan and Elrohir. Maybe they can get me out of this mess! At least until then I might as well write up some escape plans. Here are some I have thought of.

**Plan 1-**

Pretend to die.

Pros – They will believe it and go away weeping. They may kill themselves out of grief.

Cons- They won't believe it and put me in a dress (It's happened to Glorfindel before!), They burn me and kill themselves.

**Plan 2-**

Ask to show off my archery skills.

Pros- They fall for it and I shoot them all.

Cons- They fall for it and give me a cheap plastic bow and suction cup arrows.

That is all I can think of for now journal at least they didn't put any lipstick on me.

**Awwww. Poor Legolas still stuck with the fangirls. What will happen next? Will Elladan and Elorhir get abducted too? Will the fangirls put lipstick on Legolas? And where are Aragorn and Gimli? Tune in throughout the week to find out! Also don't forget to pm me on what you think Legolas' journal should be called 2 votes for Fluffy already. Bye!**


	6. January 5,4000

**Hello peeps! This may be a short chappie because I have to leave the house at 6:00 pm today but I will try my best.**

**Indilwen****- **No Legolas won't get a moments peace, not if I can help it. Mwahahahahahahahaha- Gasp, choke- stupid fly! Also he won't be tortured with lipstick if he behaves. Don't worry about me not writing nothing can stop me and the voices in my head. Here's your internet brownie!

**Disclaimer-** I own nothing but I have a lollipop!

**January 5,4000**

Journal, I am never going to get out of here! I had tried escape plan one, but a very observant fangirl saw that I was breathing. I tried making a dash for freedom, but those fangirls are fast! They went so fast that they ran by my and had time to string up a trap made of glow in the dark silly putty! Where in the arda do they get this stuff!

What they did to me was humiliating! They super glued me into a pair of strappy red heels! Whaaaaaa! My feet hurt so badly! The lead fangirl said that if I tried to pull another stunt like that they would give me a full makeover with lipstick and mascara! I don't know what mascara is, but it sounds scary.

Another creepy thing is that the fangirls have started to call me farm boy, and tell me to do stuff for them, and I have to say as you wish no matter what I really want to say to them. If I don't they say that they will bring Miracle Max into Middle Earth. I don't know who he is but I don't want him doing anything to me!

**Sorry it's so short but I have to get going. Hope you like tomorrows will be longer but Fridays will be short also because I'm going on a field trip for the entire day. Bye sorry again!**


	7. January 6,4000

**Hi. First of all don't kill me, to tell you the truth I could have started writing again after the 6****th**** but I was ashamed because I broke my resolution. I was literally in tears when I didn't update and I didn't want to metaphorically face you guys, my faithful readers. But I will continue to write this story and I will try again next year.**

**Indilwyn- **You are special and don't you forget it! Also I will try not to misspell your name again. Legolas uses his journal as a pillow and his pencil as a blanket so when the fangirls are asleep he takes it out to write using his super special elven eyesight to see in the dark! Here's your internet brownie! Would you like it with nuts?

**Disclaimer- I don't think that I own this story let me check my recent purchases. Oh! Wait, false alarm I don't own.**

**January 6, 4000**

Journal, I have just experience the most terrifying thing in the history of arda. A fangirl standoff.

Here's what happened, the fangirls had decided to let me show them how well I can shoot my arrows (they gave me rubber arrows and a plastic bow, damm they can be smart) when all of a sudden the F.G.'s started to get antsy.

I was just about to yell at them to stop twitching around, when my blood ran cold. For out of the tree line of the forest, a new group of F.G.'s came out. These were even more terrifying than my captors; they were the worst of the worst. Covered in temporary tattoos of me, and shirts proclaiming that they were Mrs. Legolas Greenleaf, they came in hoards.

I immediately decided that the first group was not as bad as the new ones, so I choose to hide behind the elven lead F.G.

The other lead F.G. was also elven but was 6ft tall and had golden hair,** big** blue eyes, and porcelain skin. The black haired F.G. and golden haired F.G. met in the middle of the clearing, and started arguing about me. G.H.F.G. was saying that since the cave was used part time by her pack that I was considered their property. To which B.H.F.G. said something very rude to the G.H.F.G along the lines of, 'Well *&#$, you can just take your %&$# pack and $&%^^ get off of my packs property!'

Something told me that I would be not having a good week, and I still haven't been able to get these stinking heels off. By now I would care less if the twins see me like this, goodnight journal and wish me luck.

**Sorry, out of practice but it will get better.**

**Just in case you don't know… **

**F.G.- fangirl(s)**

**G.H.F.G.- Golden Haired Fangirl**

**B.H.F.G.- Black Haired Fangirl**

**Arda-earth**


	8. JAnuary 7,4000

**Hello again, I am trying to catch up so I will probably be caught up by Monday because I have no school on Monday and I have an audition for high school on Saturday. Thanks to Indilwyn for this story idea! * Huggies***

**Disclaimer- Don't own, never have, probably never will.**

**January 7, 4000**

Journal the best thing has happened today! Flutter saved me!

You probably don't know who Flutter is so I'll tell you. Flutter is my pink and purple flesh eating butterfly.

The fangirls had been all set to go, and duke it out for the possession of yours truly when they just froze in fear. They were afraid something, so I thought that a pack of mangy rabid orc ridden warg wee coming to eat us all, but all that came out of the woods was a tiny pink and purple butterfly named Flutter.

It was so funny the F.G.'s took one look at him, and turned tail screaming bloody murder. Flutter quickly took chase and then there was eerie silence so I knew that Flutter had taken care of them. As I was waiting for him to come back I pensively remembered how I had come to meet Flutter.

I had been one-hundred years old and had decided that I would go into the forest alone armed with only my toy bow and arrows. I had only made it fifty yards from the palace when I was cornered by warg's. I had shot all my arrows at them, and all went wide to the amusement of the warg's, when all of a sudden Flutter came down from the branches of the tree that I had been cornered against.

The warg's ran away so fast that I had thought that they had been turned invisible. Not one to look a gift horse in the mouth I gathered up my arrows and started to walk home.

Even to this day I still don't know who was more surprised me or the palace guard's. they had been so shocked when I materialized out of the forest, and even more shocked when they realized that I was all alone. I didn't tell them yet about the warg attack for fear that they would have a heart attack.

I was certainly indignant when they suddenly pulled me towards them and notched their bows, and even more when I realized what their target was. I am certain if it wasn't for me Flutter would have never survived.

My father after a brief spell of unconsciousness firmly yet gently told me to put my new pet in the garden where he would be happier than he was in the palace.

Of course I listened and I haven't seen him since journal. Hmmm, I wonder what is taking him so long. Oh, well talk to you later Journal.

**Love it? Hate it? Please feel free to r&r, and maybe Flutter will come back. Bye g2g!**


	9. January 8,4000

**Disclaimer-me no own.**

**Sudden SummerStorm**- Thanks I am trying to keep his mood light and fluffy since it is after all post-war so everything is peaceful and green. Except for fangirls, Mary-sues and leftover minions of Sauron.

**Indilwyn- **No problem I love the idea and it deserved to be in there.

**Just so you guys know the chapters will be kinda short until I get back on track. Sorry for the inconvenience. **

**January 8, 4000**

Well journal I have escaped thanks to my trusty pet Flutter the flesh eating butterfly! The fangirls are dead and I am free, but unfortunately still in the strappy red heels. My feet hurt and I can barely walk I fear I shall not make it to Rivendell. Thrice curse and send to Morgoth these vile creations!

The only thing I can hope is that orcs do not scent me but knowing my track record for making it to Rivendell partially alive the odds are not in my favor. The only thing I can hope it that I will come across a fellow elf from Rivendell who has a horse.

But like I said the odds are not in my favor so the chances of that happening is like the chances of Elrond mixing up healing herbs, so I'm pretty much toast.

I'm gonna rest now journal and try again to get the heels off. Wish me luck, I need it.

**I know I am out of practice but I had High school auditions, studying for makeup exams and viols lessons so now that, that's done I will try to post more regularly. Please review and feel free to give me ideas, this is your story as much as mine. Wow, that sounded really corny but it's true this story would be nothing without you guys. Huggles for all!**


	10. January 9,4000

**Disclaimer-Me no own but I wish.**

**January 9, 4000**

Sorry journal I can' write for long so here's what happened since yesterday.

Flutter didn't come back but I have a feeling that he will join up with me later so I'm not too sad.

The odds are certainly not in my favor as Unfortuanally I have been sighted by orc's and Mary-sue's so I am currently running for my life as fast as an elf can in red strappy high heels. It seems that they are working together but if it comes to captive rights I would rather be with the orc's. At least they won't kiss me and out me in a dress.

On the Bright side I slipped and broke both the heels on the shoes do now they are more like sandals and easier to run in. The straps though make it impossible to climb into trees. Something I have learned through quite a bit of trial and error;

On a final note it seems that there is a place called fanfiction where young people mostly girls write about me a lot. How they know so much about me I do not know but I must talk about this with Lord Elrond. If I get to Rivendell.

I am sorry I must go now it sounds as if they are all around me but then again we are in the Echoing woods so they could be far away but who wants to take chances?

**I know it was bad I really am sorry please forgive me it will get better I promise. Please r&r and feel free to flame me I deserve it. *Author walks away with head lowered in shame.***


	11. January 10,4000

**Disclaimer- No I do not own LOTR, why in the world do you think I own the rights to the books?**

**Hi me again. Just so you know there are no such place as the Echoing woods I just thought it would sound cool. I got the idea from the Similarion in the Echoing Mountains that echo the cries of Morgoth when he returned to Middle- Earth and also the cries of the host of Fёanor when they landed on it northern shores in pursuit of the Dark Lord. Hope it helps you and if you haven't read the Similarion sorry didn't mean to spoil it for you.**

**And the final vote is Fluffy for Legolas' journal's name. A big thank you to Kawaii Rosie, Indilwyn, and other people who I forget their names. Please tell me if you also voted for Fluffy so I can put your name on the list.**

**Its2dark2read- **Thanks this is my second attempt at humor since the last one didn't go so well. Legolas is gonna be a little ooc but hopefully not too much.

**KaitouSamurai2- **What's Monty Python? For real I've never heard of it. There will be plenty of fangirls to abduct Leggy and his friends in chapters to go.

**Sorry for not updating during over the weekend I was at my grandparents and was having family fun.**

**January 10, 4000**

Journal your new name is Fluffy the journal but I will call you Fluffy for short.

Amazingly the twins found me just as the orcs and Mary-sue's were closing in. Surprisingly we did not get captured by them and managed to get to Rivendell in record time where it turns out that they have been searching for me ever since Arod appeared without me three days ago. Elladan said that he didn't seem very worried about me when he came. In reply I said something that my father would have blushed at, which earned me a smack on my head from Elladan

I am in the healing wing as of now under orders of Lord Elrond not to get out of bed under any circumstances. Like that will happen, who does he think I am? Tomorrow I am going down to the stables to give Arod a piece of my mind.

Then I'm… Wait! I think I hear someone. Oh, hello Lord Elrond. No, I am not thinking of using the scalpel under my pillow to cut the ropes around my ankles and stomach. Why ever would you think that? What's that in the cup? Did you get me some water? No. What is it then? It's tea! No, please Lord Elrond I beg of you don't make me drink it! Please no! Ack! Ack! That was awful! What did you put in it? Ugh! I feel sleepy. You drugged me! Never drug a prince of Mirkwood! You... will… feel…..my….Zzzzzz.

**That was pure stupid randomness. Please review on it. I beg of you. Also feel free to give ideas I would be nothing without them!**


	12. January 11,4000

**Disclaimer- Don't own. Wish I did. But can't have everything**

**Indilwyn- 0.o You crazy random. But that is totally true, I never thought of it that way. Crazy random person.**

***On a random note I am now trying to become a vegetarian and it is my 3****rd**** day without meat! Yay me ***** **

**January 11, 4000 **

Good evening Fluffy my head hurts, but Lord Elrond says I'll be fine. It's all because of Arod that my head hurts. That stupid horse! Valor! All I had done was go to talk to him and forgot to bring him apples. Oh well, there goes another New Year's resolution. Anyway lord Elrond was pretty surprised to see me up and about clutching my head in pain on the stable floor, but what else is new?

Lord Elrond was especially interested to learn how I had managed to get out of the healing room when I was tied to the bed, with guards at each side of the bed and outside of the doors and he had the key to the windows so to say the least he was furious at me. To make matters worse while he was bandaging my head I suddenly remembered what I had wanted to ask him yesterday.

Lets just say he said a couple of rude words that made my injured head pound even more, and then asked me if in my mental state any part of my brain had survived and why would I want to subject mine, the twins, and his sanity just so I could learn about fanfiction. I of course would not relent my questions and ended up being gagged and threatened that if I said another word on the subject he would gladly throw me to the fangirls.

I'll guess I'll just ask him tomorrow when he is in a better mood. I mean he wouldn't really throw me to the fangirls. Would he?

**Hoped you liked this chapter it wrote it during my creative writing class when we had free writes. Please r&r, re-read LOTR, and drool over pics of Legolas. Not necessarily in that order.**


	13. Authoreress note: Please read

**Sorry this is not a chapter but an Authoreress note.**

**As you all know my faithful readers my original plan for this fic was to write and update everyday but apparently I have dig in myself into a trench with this story. It is plainly obvious that I will not be able to catch up with the days. I will not be stopping the story but it will most likely take me at least two years to complete. Thank you again for being such faithful readers and reviewers I will do my best not to let you down.**

**Sincerely, Leggylas Lover**


	14. January 12,4000

**Disclaimer- Don't own, probably never will, I don't even own my jacket anymore because I left it on the bus and it had 2 choco- chip cookies in the pocket! Whaaaaa!**

**Indilwyn-** 1. Loving your story as always. I hope Thranduil beats the captors butts, well everyone's except Vandúlor's butt of course. 2. I'm glad that you want to enjoy it longer, it just makes me feel all warm and cuddly inside. 3. Legolas is up for hire. He specializes in everything from fangirls, near death experiences, orc sniping, and getting you away from those pesky Mary –sues who want to get into your story.

**Josie95- **That's right otherwise Valor knows what will happen 8)

**Kawaii Rosie-** Thx so much! Have fun reading your yaoi and I'll see you at school tomorrow.

**Katharos Lehrer-** Thanks, I'm glad you like it.

**January 12, 4000**

Hello Fluffy, since Lord Elrond has somehow learned to tie a knot that I can't unravel I cannot go and ask him about Fanfiction, but I have learned some interesting things today.

I learned that in another world pigs can fly, and there are other gods when a young boy named Percy appeared in the infirmary, and we had a long conversation.

I learned that there is 999999 black spots on the ceiling above there are 999,999 black spots on the ceiling above my head. I wonder how many more are on the whole ceiling.

Lastly Percy taught me this song and now I can't get it out of my head. _John Jacob Jhinglehimer Smith, that name's my…_ sorry Fluffy it is very addicting.

Oh well since I have nothing else to do here's a list of pros and cons of coming to Imladris.

Pro: I get to see my friends.

Con: My friends get me in trouble.

Pro: If I get hurt Lord Elrond will heal me.

Con: I will get an hour's long lecture about what I did and how it was stupid.

Pro: More places for playing pranks than at home.

Con: Less places to hide than at home.

Pro: Well there aren't really any more pros to coming here.

Well Fluffy, I better take a nap otherwise Lord Elrond will force me to drink his healing tea. Uhg! Talk to you later Fluffy, you better get a rest too.

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Please review it! Also try eating popcorn while drinking coffee out of a silly straw. It's fun! Bye!**


	15. January 13,4000

***Pokes head around corner and ducks as people throw fruit* Sorry! I know it's been a long time since I updated but schools back in session and I have 2 AP and Honors classes! This chapter is kinda short but I'll try yo have a new one up by Sunday so without further ado here is the chappie!**

**January 13, 4000**

Hello fluffy, you cannot believe what happened!

I have escaped! Yes I Legolas has escaped the bondage that has kept me hidden for so long and I have come out of the closet!

No, what do you mean by who's the lucky gu- ooh, now I get it. That's mean. You know as well as I do that El and Dan tied me up and stuffed me in the closet in the first place. Somehow they managed to learn how to tie the knots that lord Elrond did when I kept on escaping the healing room. I wonder what they're called.

Oh you may be wondering why the twins tied me up and put me in a closet, well it was because I am still on the mission to find out about Fanfiction, no matter what!

To answer Lord Elrond's pervious question, yes, yes I am willing to sacrifice his, the twins, and my sanity to have my questions answered!*strikes heroic pose.*

Oh well Fluffy I have to go find the twins and make them pay for tying me up and people are starting to stare.

Until next time.

**You know the drill, also if you think I own this I suggest seeing a mental doctor, see first chappie for disclaimer.**


	16. January 14,4000

Hello I am back! * bats away pitchforks* now, now put those down please! I have had soooo much homework and haven't had time to write. So without further ado on to the rivews!

**Thymeandtime**- Thanks! I will try to keep writing as much as I can but, during breaks there most likely will be an increase of either writing or homework, but I'll do my best!

**Jedi Ani Unduli**- You got that right!

**Me**: So who wants to do the disclaimer?

**El and Dan: **Not it!

**Me:** Legolas?

**Legolas:** Mumph! Mhunph!

**Me: * Turns to the twins* **You tied him up again?

**El and Dan**: Yep *** High Fives***

**Me: **Must learn that knot. So I'll guess I'll do it. Leggylas Lover does not own any of the characters except any of my OC's no matter how much she wants to.

**January 14, 4000**

Hey Fluffy guess what?

I got tied up again! Yay!

So what happened was that I was working in the lab late one nig- oops wrong story. Well I was looking for Lord Elrond to ask him about fanfiction, when I saw Flutter! He was covered in chocolate and was flying around breathing fire, which I did not know he could do. In the time it took for his sugar rush to wear off he had destroyed half of the forest and singed some very important dwarves, as to which Lord Elrond was very displeased about. I don't know why though, with all their work on the forges and whatnot I think they wouldn't know the difference.

So once again I am tied up, but with a different view. Lord Elrond said that since I love the woods so much I could just sleep there. I am currently trussed up like a chicken hanging from the tallest pine in what's left of the forest of Rivendell.

It's getting dark so I'm gonna try to get some sleep, I wonder where Flutter went?

Me: Where did that butterfly go?

Elrond: Don't know don't care.

Me: That's mean.

Elrond: It burned my forest. And ambassadors.

Me: Like El and Dan haven't done worse.

Elrond: think about which is moer embarrassing, getting beaten by twin elves or a pink and purple butterfly?

Me: True, oh well until next time my faithful readers. Before I go I shall leave my FMA friends a truly epic fail.

Edward Elric on a milk carton!

Also please check out my poll on my profile. I want to know if you guys wouldn't mind if I changed my pen name.

BYE!


End file.
